He Deserves Better
by Kitsanken
Summary: EDITED. Saito's thoughts on society's treatment of the man who liberated them from the rule of the shogunate.


**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N. Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**He Deserves Better**

_By: Chiruken_

How could they do this to him? What did he ever do to deserve such treatment?

They tormented him…never once thinking of the terrible memories he had to endure…torment of guilt.

He sacrificed everything for them…his happiness, his youth, his innocence…his sanity. And does he receive thanks? No. He received bitterness and accusations…fear and anger. He doesn't deserve to be treated as a pariah of society! Everything he did was for the people who now spit upon his memory…whispering behind hands and tittering nervously when eyes fall upon them, reminding them to whom they owed their freedom to stand about idly gossiping and casting about harmful rumors.

And how does he greet these vast displays of ungratefulness? With anger? With sadness? Bitterness or disgust? No. He smiles. He just stands there and smiles and gives more and more of himself until there isn't anything left to give and still he continues to smile all the while they suck the life out of him like the disgusting leeches that they are.

No one stops to think of the sacrifices that he's made. No one knows what he endures day in and day out…every time he closes his eyes at night and sees the never ending flow of blood and corpses…corpses he created to give the people their peace and happiness.

How much pain can one endure before they bow under it, their spirit broken, their soul cast into the pit of despair? How long can one hide the torment and grief behind the mask of cheerfulness and smile all the while the people throw insults? How does he do it?

He is far stronger than I could ever be.

Where is the respect he so deserves? The thanks for all that he's done? Where are the adoring crowds set out to greet their only great hero, the man who freed them at the cost of his own freedom? How dare they spit upon his memory!

He gave everything and he receives nothing in return. He asks for nothing but to live the remainder of his life in peace…and yet he isn't even granted that measure of respect.

No. He is challenged, never knowing when or where or who will stop him to claim his title of the strongest. He doesn't dare to relax his guard for fear that these challengers will use those he is close to against him…and that is why he remains aloof from all who would call him friend. He doesn't dare to show his affections…his love will become a weapon to be used against him.

His enemy aren't just the cowardly men who desire to end his life for the sake of a measly title. No. Even the government he helped to place in power would still use him if they could. They invade his peaceful existence, send men like myself in to push him to the edge of madness again…and for what? Simply because they can't do for themselves. They rely upon him to pull them out of the mistakes they made so many years ago…never once thinking of him and the terrible pain they put him through every time they call upon him and ask him to use his skills to once again save their sorry asses.

But does he tell them to go to hell? No. Again and again, time after time, he continuously places his own peace of mind and happiness below their needs. He leaves…endures the pain of the recurring nightmares and rises up to protect the men who thrust him back into his own personal hell. He never condemns them for their weakness. He smiles and fights, all the while his sanity slips another notch. They won't be content until they have driven him to madness…then where will they be?

It will then be up to me to put him out of his misery.

My last act of respect for a warrior of his caliber.

He deserves better.

_**Owari**_


End file.
